Out Of My Reach
by Ibiwriter
Summary: Umm, sorry. When I uploaded it, it was in different names. Just take Ibizia as Ally, and Marcus as Austin. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hilda. Going up to the staffroom? I follow you, too bored waiting for Greg come down," I said to Hilda, my bestie in secondary school. She was only one of my few besties, of course, but one of the best. "Huh? Ok, I'm just going to Mrs James locker, that Panica ask me get something for her." I followed her up the stairs. Although we were not in the same class anymore, we still were very close. Soon, we were laughing over a stupid mistake a teacher made. "Ya, how can she just scold Max like that? No one likes him, but he just picked up her worksheet and she scold him for leaving his seat!" I exclaimed. "I know right?! Some more, she give him detention. Like what the heck!" Hilda and I burst out laughing. While she collected the papers, I stood looking around. Apparentely a new student was joining our school, as I saw him near the general office wearing another school's uniform. Absentmindedly, I wondered who he was, how old he was... "I'm done! Let's go, bell's gonna ring soon." I nodded, and both of us left down the stairs. I started laughing again, so much I bumped into someone extremely hard. "Ouch! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, clutching my waist to catch my breath. "No, it's fine. Really." If I hadn't been in pain, I'd have noticed how hard his stomach was.

I looked up, was that a Australian accent I heard? My eyes met the most amazing combination of hazel and blue eyes, smoldering and full of fire. I cleared my throat, my face getting redder by the second. "Umm, hehe, nice to see you. New student right?" I asked, in what I hoped was a casual tone. "Umm, yeah. I am." Oh wow, the accent! We stood there awkwardly, until Hilda called me. More like screamed at me, she really hated being late for assembly. "Uhh, I'll see you around. Haha, crazy friend calling me! I should probably stop babbling." I stuttered, walking down the stairs. In my frenzied state, I tripped, and almost fell down the WHOLE flight of stairs. However, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist, pulling me upright. I turned around, to meet mister hottie again. "Umm, my name's-" was all he said before... "Ibi! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Hilda literally dragged me away. I smiled apologetically at the guy, before Hilda and I ran for our lives to the parade square. We promised to meet during recess and we went to sit at our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in heaven, mostly because of the hot guy. Before continuing, let me explain a little more on the social status in my school. Firstly, there was the gangsters, followed by normals, nerds, geeks, emos and finally unnoticed people. I belonged in the normal group, along with my friends. I almost joined the gangsters, because of my race. You see, mixed bloods who have caucasian blood and look caucasian, or better yet "Ang Mohs" were special. Just because we looked different.

I was part Irish, Canadian, Chinese, Malay, and Indian, thus I was popular, until I decided true friendship was more important,so I became a normal. Now this Hottie Caucasian shows up? I was the only caucasian in my school, and frankly being stared at wherever you go is not really healthy, or nice. So, biggest part I worried about now was where would he fit in. Popular, of normal, like me?

AHHH! I needed to stop, I tried reading my book, begging the bell to ring. Finally, it rang, and gratefully I got up and went to class. Classes passed by quickly, and soon recess started. I was so happy to leave Geography behind, I jumped with my friends to the canteen.


	3. Chapter 3

"OMG! You seriously got me tickets to his show! I love you!" My other bestie, Min Hui, hugged me. You see, she is a big fan of this Japanese group and since it was her birthday, I figured she'd like it. Turns out I was right. I laughed at her excitement as we made our way to our table. The rest of the gang greeted us, I smiled at them and sat down to read my book. I usually didn't eat during recess because I ate a huge breakfast. While reading "Emma", I suddenly felt a whoosh behind me. Then, my book disappeared from my hands. Confused, I turned around, only to see Mr Hottie again. "Hey, Ibi right? I was wondering, would you be interested in showing me around the school?"

I stared, dumbfounded. What kind of idiot hits on a girl _that way? _ I snatched my book away, and replied," Yeah, no, because I really hate guys who take my books, and nearly kill me by distracting me until I almost fall down a WHOLE flight of stairs."

I got up, and walked away. And of course, he chased me. "Aww c'mon, just a little tour. And by the way, it was your fault for being distracted, not mine. And my name's Marcus. I take that you're Ibi?" I giggled, I couldn't help myself. "No, I'm Ibizia, Ibi's a nickname. And I guess you're right, it was my fault. Now, if I showed you around the school, please do not get me in trouble?" I whispered at him, my voice a little sore from shouting at my class. He looked at me curiously. I shook my head, and lead the way around the school.

We started chatting, and soon realized we had many things in common."Oh my, seriously? You like L.A. Lakers too?" I nodded my head, my dad was a huge fan of them and it sort of grew on me. We were about to go down to the library, when the bell rang.

"Oh crap, I have to go!" I wailed, I was so late for class. "Uh, can I have your number first?" I nodded urgently, and scrawled my number on his hand. If I hadn't been so distracted, I'd have noticed how warm and safe his hand felt. I waved goodbye, then ran to class. I heaved a sigh of relief, the teacher was not there yet.


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat down, I felt my phone ring. I opened it, and saw a text: "Just checking if this was a bogus number you gave me." I giggled, and quickly replied, "Of course not, why would I do that. Gtg, teacher's here." Marcus replied, "Sure. I'll text you later. Bye3." I kept my phone, butterflies in my stomach. What was I getting myself into? Oh god, please don't make me fall in love with him. I didn't want him getting hurt...

Now, you'll probably wonder why I said that. It's just, I wasn't the type who could commit to a person. But, Marcus made me feel...Different. Good different, but still different. Like having good butterflies before you try something new, or before your first kiss and stuff like that. Anyways, I'd better get back to the situation at hand.

School finally ended, thanks to me dreaming it away. I mean, exams were a long period away, so I really couldn't concentrate. Also, Marcus? Thanks to him, he contributed a huge part in my dreaming.

I went out of my class, only to find Marcus casually leaning on the wall. When he saw me, he winked at me. I stared open mouthed. I mean, he was hot, but with the cougars in my class... I grabbed his hand and led him to a corner. "Why are you here? My classmates, or mostly the girls, will seriously harm me if they thought I took you first!" I whispered-yelled. He grinned, unconcerned. "Look, I'm serious. What do you want?" I glared at him. He suddenly turned to me, eyes full of emotion. "I had to see you, and it couldn't wait..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OK! Guys, Im back! Long time no post, I'm sorry. Too much drama. BTW just watched this interview Taylor Lautner had with Jimmy Fallon a couple of years ago? He was so cute, check it out. He's say stuff like, I traded this guy for this guy, you know in fantasy football? And the crowd would be like, aww that's no good and he'd be all, i'm sorry! Seriously guys watch it. Anyways back to the story!

I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, we met like what, 2, 3 hours ago? Where did this passion come from. "Look, we're not dating. Ok? Heck, I don't even know if we're friends. Let's go easy, shall we? Now, I'm going to go home, so please do NOT bother me. Mid-year exams are around the corner and I need to focus. The last thing I need is some random, cute, caring guy tailing me. OK?" I glared at him, and walked off. Cute guy? More like hot and sexy guy.

No wait, forget it. You're too young, shut up. No wait, you shut up. I sighed, arguing with my subconsious. Great, might as well check into the mental hospital. My pocket vibrated, indicating that I had a text. "Please, I really want to be friends. Only friends, I promise." It was him. I sighed, and replied," Fine. I'll try. But you know, you're irresistable, anyone ever told you that?" "Maybe, I don't know", I heard a low chuckle behind me. Rolling my eyes, I turned around.

"Dude, hey! Come to annoy me some more?" I glared at Marcus, my eyes refusing to look away from his amazingly not weird mixture of blue-hazel eyes. I quickly cleared my throat, not wanting to be weak in front of him.

"Look, okay, I was jsut wondering if you wanted to go out, AS FRIENDS, some time?" he looked hopeful, I sighed. "Alright fine, it that's what it takes to stop you texting me cute texts fine." My eyes widened when I realised what I said. "I meant corny texts!" I grumbled. He winked at me and despite my hardest efforts, I still melted like a candy bar left in the sun all day. I sighed, I will never be able to win this fight.

I walked home next to him, finally chatting. We talked about our fears, likes, and stuff. Honestly, he wasn't that much of an ass that I thought he was.

"Ok, so umm, my block is here..." I trailed off, not meeting his eyes. He nodded, and was about to leave when I leaned in and quickly pecked his cheek. I then ran off, up to my room.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DOOOO? I asked myself, damn him and his irresistible eyes! My pocket vibrated, indicating that I had a text. "Nice kiss, maybe a little closer to the lips next time 3?" I rolled my eyes, unable to keep the smile off my face. "In your dreams, loser. ^^" I replied, grinning. "Always will be, and a little more ;)" I groaned at the double meaning.

"Perv!" "Beautiful" "Ass" "Amazing" "Cute". "You really think I'm cute?" He replied. I sighed and replied" Maybe" before switching off my phone and heading to shower. I had to forget him. But I couldn't. Maybe, just maybe I could learn to accept again. I sighed, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "It's going to take a long time," I smiled sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned, the moment I got out the bathroom I just had to have mentions on my phone! Tweets, PMs, SMS's, all on the cute guy I walked home with. I mean, dudes! Thanks for the concern, but I'm more worried on whether you guys become paparazzi.

"Hey, Ibi! Cute dude, what's his name?" "So hot, how dare you find him first!" "Aww man, now I can't take you out!"(Ignore the last one, it was just a boost to my self-esteem)

I rolled my eyes, sent out replies to keep their hard, annoying heads out of my business. That's when the calls started coming in. I switched off my phone, not before sending a text to Marcus saying that he was so dead the next morning. I laid down in bed, unable to sleep. Why, why would a guy be so interested in me? ME, out of all the cute bimbos he chooses the ugly smartass. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, then huddled under the blanket, trying to sleep.

"Can you tell me what happened word-for-word?" Was what Hilda and Minhui said the moment I stepped into the parade square the next morning. I groaned, and glanced in the direction of Marcus's class, wondering when I could slit his throat for making me popular all of a sudden. News flash, if I wanted popularity I'd have become a kiss-up to the snotty gangsters.

"He's not there, if that's what you're looking for." I turned around, seeing Hilda smirking at me. "I have no idea what you mean," I lied(you don't say!), my cheeks blazing red.

"You know who, your LOVER!" was all she said before I hit her with my pencil case. "He is not MY LOVER! You take that back now!" I growled, chasing her. Of course, in the midst of despair, a knight in shining armour always arrives, or in my case, the ass I needed to kick right now.

"Woah, school hasn't even started and already you're fighting, calm down tigers." Marcus winked at Hilda, before gently taking the pencil case out of my hands. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking at me with those warm eyes. Even though I was pissed, I noticed my knees getting weak, my heart beating faster. SHUT UP BRAIN! I quickly shook my head and glared at him.

"You, you slimy excuse for a human. Do you know how much embarrasement I've had to suffer the entire night? Dude, I had teachers calling me to ask about you!" I was livid, ready to throw my shoe at him. I was prepared to go all out.


	7. Chapter 7

He however, just stood there casually, running his hands through his hair, my hands were yearning to smoothen down the disarray of what was an amazing combination of colours. "Ugh!" I cursed my mind for being inappropriate. It would be easier if I backed down, but true to my horoscope and the year I was born in, I was determined to fight (BTW, its all big cats, the part about the horoscope).

Just as I was about to shout, a bundle of pink ran out from nowhere, hugging Marcus. My breath came out in a shocked whoosh. "I can't believe you're here!" Charlotte screamed. I looked at Marcus with a "WTH!" face. He mouthed the words,"help" before trying to dislodge the pink insect from his body.

I smirked, as much as I wanted to punch Charlotte for hugging Marcus, he was mine for god's sake, I stood there innocently, pretending to not notice his cries for help. It was payback time! My heart nearly broke when she kissed his cheek. I stood there, everyone around us stood still. She did not just kiss him!

I strode up to her, as angry as a piranha. I patted her on the shoulder, waited for her to turn around and smiled at her. Next thing she knew, I punched her face so hard she fell to the ground. She was crying like a baby, she hadn't even bled and she was there crying while I stood there holding a hand with the knuckles bleeding.

Why bleeding you say? Well, apparently, Marcus put his hand out to stop me, so when I punched Charlotte, I hit her face due to impact on his hand.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you let me hit her!" I screamed at him, jealousy running through my veins, hurt that he didn't let me hit her, concern and guilt for hitting him.

"What, you think I'll just let you get in trouble? Next time you want to hit someone, in private please!" He took out a tissue and gently dabbed my hand.

"What? You're not mad that I wanted to hit her?" I was confused, damn him for making my head spin. "No I'm not, I'm just pissed that you're hurt. If I could, I'd kill her, but since that will seperate me from you, I'll go against doing it."

My heart awwed, while my brain said you stupid fool, thank him! "Uhmm, thanks. I... Don't know what to say." I stammered, trying to distract myself from the way he held my hand, warm and so safe...

"It's cool, although it's weird that you have nothing to say, since you always go against me!" He smirked at me, while I rolled my eyes. "Come join me for a walk, will you?" He asked. I regret ever looking into his eyes, seeing the silent plead for alone time I said yes. We left the parade square, Charlotte squealing like a stuck pig, everyone staring at us. I blushed when he took my hand, and I squeezed it, not wanting to stay away anymore.

We walked around, the wind slashing at my bare skin. I shivered, shrinking into Marcus. His warmth was so good, like hot chocolate on a snowy day. "Are you cold? Here, take this." He removed his basketball jacket, draping it around me. I slipped it on, giggling at the fact that my hands were unable to go out the sleeves. I held his hand, smiling when he released it, only to wrap it around my waist.

"So, let's talk, shall we?" he lead me to a bench, sitting down and pulling me next to him. I sighed, and nodded. This was going to be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed and waited for him to speak. I was nervous, something I haven't felt in a long time. I mean, sure for exams and stuff, but for a guy? Not since... I stopped myself from going down Memory Lane, and cleared my throat.

"Look, I can explain...What happened back there? It was because, umm well, because..." "Because you're jealous." He smirked at me. I stared at him, wide eyed. "NO I wasn't, I was just..." "Jealous." I sighed and nodded, might as well fess up now.

"To tell you the truth, I was. She was all over you! And I mean, you've been flirting with me, I thought maybe...You know..." "What?" He looked at me, I couldn't get past the intense look in his eyes, so I blurted out,"I thought you liked me."

I looked down, looking at the grass. Oh hey ants, guess what's new? I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the guy I like! And you knwo what's more funny? I thought he liked me back!

I felt tears in my eyes, now I was psycho enough to talk to ants? I swallowed, hoping to force the tears back. What happened next was completely unexpected.

I felt a warm hand tilting my face up. My teary brown eyes met his blue-hazel ones. (From now on I'll just say blue eyes,k?). I felt utterly horrible at crying in front of him.

He used his free hand to wipe away the tears, to my shock. He then grabbed my hands and held them in his, warming them up. "I liked you too. You probably guessed from my lame flirting right?" I giggled,despite my heart breaking.

He turned to look at me, eyes a blazing blue fire. I closed my eyes as he pulled me against his chest, cuddling into the never-ending source of heat radiating from him.

"I like you, you like me. What should we do?" He whispered, as I fingered the lapels of his shirt. I didn't know either. Should I say yes?

"Maybe, we should take it slowly. You know, go out maybe, but get to know each other first." He nodded, as I pulled up to look at him. "You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what you choose?" He said, smiling. I nodded, grateful that I hadn't scared him off. "So, dinner tonight? As...Half friends half couple?" He asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

I laughed, and nodded. "More as friends though, besides your favourite book and colour I don't know much about you." I said, blushing at the thought of being alone with him. He nodded, concentration furrowing his brow.

"I know just where to go, and don't even think about paying. I'm doing this my way." I rolled my eyes, secretly pleased that he was taking control. "Well, that's settled then, we should go back, assembly starts soon." I nodded, and got up.

He held my hand on the way back, discussing the date tonight. He still refused to tell me where we would go, but he told me to dress casually. I was so excited, I couldn't keep a grin off my face. It spread wider as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, the spot was still tingling as I walked back to my class.

"OK, what's with the creepy smile?" Hilda asked, smirking. "I think I have a date...Tonight, with Marcus!" I squealed, as she looked at me in disbelief. "I'm so happy for you!" Min Hui nudged Hilda, urging her to say something. Hilda smiled at me,"What are you wearing tonight. You know what, we are going to your house after scholl to prep you. No buts!" Emelia nodded,"Now we can go on double dates!"

I smiled, too happy to say no. As we walked back to our classroom, Marcus winked at me, causing my face to burn red again. What was more embarassing was when my teacher asked me what the heck I was doing wearing a jacket in the hot sun. My god, I was still wearing his jacket! I blushed, removing it. The other students snickered, after the episode today nothing would surprise me.

"Ok, no way is that going on you. Why have it when it's made for wiping tables?" Hilda said, causing me to roll my eyes at her criticism of my meagre wardrobe. "Dude, we have to go shopping, like now!" She dragged me out of the house. I sighed and rolled my eyes at MIn Hui, causing her to giggle. We endured the bus ride, before finally reaching the mall.

After hours of walking around, we saw it. Well, Min Hui did, the perfect outfit was just begging to be bought. "You have to get that! NOW!" I quickly went in and paid, before rushing back to be prepared for hair and makeup. As the clock ticked by, my hands became clammy. What is something went wrong? Butterflies flew in my stomach as I waited for 7pm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, we are done! How do you think we did?" Hilda asked, turning me to face the mirror. My hair was naturally curly, so all she did was style it to look neater. My makeuo was pratically non-existent, but I noticed the shimmery eyeshadow. "It's perfect!" I hugged them both, while they waited for Marcus to arrive. My excuse for the date:Party with Hilda, as her brother's 'birthday'. Lame, I know, but my mum believed it which was all I needed. Tonight had to be perfect.

"Calm down and stop ruffling the dress, it'll crumple." Min Hui whispered, as I nervously glanced at the clock. It was 7.05, where was he? Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

I ran to it, nearly tripping as I opened it. I stared in awe at Marcus, looking dangerous yet sexy in a tight black shirt, with black jeans. I gripped his jacket harder in my hands, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as his eyes went wide, taking in the sight of me in the purple dress, with tights and ballet pumps ( . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=purple+dress+with+black+tights&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=oJIiuD-fV_nrTM&tbnid=zCWrBzl0DIVT0M:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% %2F2010_02_01_ &ei=YrogUe6-N42ImQXNtoCICg&bvm=bv.42553238, &psig=AFQjCNGUXjxWPXXjHmmLMYAN6rWY mwLjYw&ust=1361185691492377)

Normally, I wouldn't feel hot, but today, with his eyes trailing up and down my body, I felt pretty good. "Put that tongue back in before you drool. Let's go!" I said, smirking as he tried to have a serious face. "Yeah, yeah, you look amazing by the way." I blushed, no one told me that since... I cleared my throat, "Thanks, you look acceptable as well. I won't be embarassed to be seen with you, don't worry."

"Pish, yeah right! I'm the one the girls wanna see, babe. Let the guy show you how it's done." I rolled my eyes as he winked at me, secretly agreeing with his words. I mean, he was hot! "Uh huh, and I'm the queen of Europe." I said, as we went down the lift. Hilda and Min Hui had left earlier, claiming to be innocent and not wanting to see romance. I giggled, remembering Hilda's expression when she found out I had Marcus's jacket. Priceless!

We soon made it to a mall, where he blindfolded me. I rolled my eyes at that, until I found out the place he brought us to. "Swensen's?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows."No, it's just a stop. I'm a growing boy, I need food!" he said defensively, as I smiled and went along with it.

He blindfolded me again, this time I smelt salt in the air. "The beach?" I asked disbelievingly. He nodded, smiling at my expression. We sat at a nearby table, as he unpacked the food. Yummy baked rice filled the basket, with chocolate ice cream. I closed my eyes in ectasy, my mouth watering.

We sat down and ate, chatting a while. (sorry boring, right? wait people, it'll get better). "So, on a scale of 1-10, how did I do?" He asked, holding my hand as we walked down the shoreline. "Hmm, that's a toughie. A 8? It's really the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. He smirked,"At least I got an 8, if you planned it what would have happened?"  
I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "I would have smacked you for being a pain in the ass." "Like you dare to, you wouldn't hurt ME!" He fake groaned as I wacked him.

I giggled as he chased me, my hair flying in the wind. I squealed as his arms coiled around my waist, as he swung me in the air. "Put me down, fool. I might puke on you!" He put me down, his arms still around my waist. Facing me, of course. Out of habit, my arms went around his neck, I liked the fit.

"Ibizia" he whispered, leaning in closer. I gulped, was I ready? Was I really going to do this? "Damn logic." I thought, as I leaned in.

Our breath was warm, his tasted like chocolate. He brushed my lips, as I moaned. He smirked, leaning back. "You tease!" I growled, as he sat down on the sand, chuckling. I sat next to him, lying down on his chest. "You said we should keep it friendly." "If I change my mind?" "Maybe the next date, if you want to?" He looked at me, my heart melted, of course I said yes.

"So umm, I'll see you tomorrow? It's the weekend, maybe we could go watch a movie?" He twirled me around, causing me to bump into his chest. I looked up at him, I couldn't resist. I tiptoed(Yes I was short, hated it) and brushed his lips twice. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I whispered, as he held on to me. He released me, was that disappointment in his eyes? "Yeah, I guess so. I'll pick you up at 10?" I nodded, and quickly entered the house.

I changed into PJs, before lying down. "Did you guys have a good time?" Hilda texted. I grinned and replied, causing a whole convo to start. As I put away the phone, I recieved another text. "Sleep well, see you tomorrow. Miss you already. Wait did I just say that?" Marcus, oh why did he make me so weak. "You too, don't miss me too much!" "Too late for that I think." I rolled my eyes and closed them, trying to sleep despite the butterflies fighting to escape. What a night, I smiled to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lancelot had Guinevere, Mrs Claus has old Saint Nick, Romeo had Juliet. Liz well, she had her Dick." my phone rang. I got up with a start, I'd set the alarm for 8! I quickly checked my phone, only to be greeted with disappointment. Marcus had training today, for rugby! I groaned, I was so looking forward to seeing him again!

Suddenly, I had a thought. If I couldn't meet Marcus, I'd just surprise him then. My brothers were in the same rugby club as him, so I knew the timings. I quickly took a shower and dressed in an old sweatshirt and tights(. . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=sweatshirt+and+leggings&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=ukSWwXT-aP4xhM&tbnid=bFKRSc-sod6SaM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2012%2F07%2F&ei=fuYhUZadK4uXmQXmx4GICg&bvm=bv.42553238, &psig=AFQjCNHu3IQcHAheCV3sx6EdZMnZ _CBWFg&ust=1361262529400779) along with a silver bracelet that he gave me...(NOT MARCUS!) I sighed and took it off. If I wanted to forget him, I couldn't wear his stuff. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

I grabbed my wallet and left for the MRT(Subway!), just in time to catch the train. Along the way, I giggled to myself, imagining Marcus's expression when he saw me. I finally alighted and went to the field.

As I walked near the field, I met Min Hui and Emelia. I'd ask them to accompany me, you know for moral support. "Sup Ibi!" Emelia greeted, smiling and showing off her dimples. I smirked, "Where's the bestfriend?" She rolled her eys and smacked me. "Not in public remember! He's so afraid of you!" I giggled, knowing her relationship with Yu Hang was so...Unusual I just teased him as he was soooo scared of me. (Satisfied now, SlenderMan?)

We walked in silence, after noticing some chairs we sat down. I craned my neck, trying to find Marcus. When I saw him though, my breath came out in a whoosh.

He looked damn sexy, wearing only a pair of shorts. He was in the midst of wearing his shirt, but I managed to get a glimpse of the rock hard abs I'd been longing to see for so long(gross, i know. Just beware. More to come). He was animatedly chatting with a guy friend...

And was also heading this way! I groaned, quickly covering my face with a magazine. Emelia and Min Hui however, were determined to sabotage me. They kept their full-blown smirks on their faces as they pointed at me, trying to get Marcus's attention. I rolled my eyes as he arrived, no point hiding was there?

"Hey guys, what's up?" I nervously asked, my voice getting higher due to stress. "Oh nothing, just 3 hours of brutal tackling and back breaking cardio." Marcus smirked as I winced, I had an imaginative mind so if you tell me something, I'd be able to imagine it really well. Not helpful in this case.

"Sorry, I came here since you were busy. Umm, to watch the hot guys, excluding you!" I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Uh-huh, I'm the only hot one here!" He smirked, I rolled my eyes at his inflated ego. As he came closer, my knees started shaking and I tripped, falling into his arms.

"Whoa, are you ok?" He looked concerned as he led me to a chair. I nodded weakly, damn his charm for making me melt! "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I said, noticing his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"You know, I missed you, probably would've gone crazy if I didn't see you." He whispered, his hot breath making me shiver. I wrapped my arms tighter aroung his neck, as he leaned in and pecked my lips. I leaned in, deepening the kiss. He was surprised, not responding until I tried pulling away.

"Wait a second, who said you could go?" He refused to loosen his grip on me, so I hit his chest. "Marcus Alexander Hallingway, let me go before I make sure you never have children, ever." I growled at him, noticing he moved closer at my threat.

"If you do that, that means we will never have kids!" He laughed at my crazed expression. "Who said I wanted kids with you!" I hit him again, causing him to laugh even more. I was in despair, someone save me from the hot guy! Luckily, his coach interrupted at that moment, so he had to leave.

"Cheer for me," He whispered, leaning in for a goodluck kiss. I nodded, kissing his cheek instead of lips. He groaned, "Why tease me! WHY!" I laughed and shoved him away, giggling at his puppy-dog face.

Suddenly, a pink maggot, along with her posse, came to visit a certain"HOT GUY!" They hung around Marcus, making me roll up my sleeves and march over to them. "So, I was wondering, after this want to go out together?" She giggled, even her voice made me nauseatic. "Charlotte!" I smiled at her, she looked scared as she ran off. I winked at Marcus, as he gave me a relieved smile, before walking away.

I could feel eyes on me, so I turned around, just in time to see Marcus checking me out. "Perv" I shouted at him, giggling at his guilty expression at being caught.

After 3 hours of cheering myself hoarse, Min Hui, Emelia, Marcus and I went off for lunch. We met up with Yu Hang, Emmy's best guy friend, (I mean I was her best friend right?), before heading to KFC.

It was hilarious watching Marcus try to interact with my friends, they kept laughing at his jokes and his acting. He kept his arm around me the entire time, causing my face to blush red everytime he brushed my bare skin.(Arms people, no dirty stuff).

"So, what should we do now?" He wrapped his arms around me, as we walked alone in the mall. The gang had gone off to Hilda's house for a project. As mine was done, Marcus and I were completely free for the day.

"Hmm, let's go watch a film?" I asked, smiling at his consent. We went to buy tickets for "Beautiful Creatures", and bought tons of sweet stuff: popcorn, sweets, ice cream. I giggled as he tried to juggle all the food at one go. Of course I offered to help, but being the proud guy he was, he nearly lost our ice cream on the floor.

"Are you cold?" He whispered. The movie was almost halfway through, and i was shivering. "NO,I'm just shivering coz I want to!" I half whispered half yelled. He rolled his eyes, removing his jacket and placing it around me. I then lifted the arm rest, before lying down on his chest. We both sighed in contentment, my eyes half closed in happiness. As he kissed my head, I couldn't wish to be anywhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled as I woke up to a text from Marcus. "Hey beautiful, get ready by 10am, I prepared our activities for the day. ILY!" I rolled my eyes at the ILY part, it was our three month anniversary. I smiled softly, remembering the day he asked me to be his girlfriend...

_"Hey, umm, are you free tonight?" Marcus sounded nervous, which almost never happens, so I giggled when replying. "Yeah, I am. Why?" "Oh, umm, nothing, just be ready by 7. Oh, and wear something nice." I was more than puzzled, on a Sunday night? When we were gonna see each other soon? _

_I groaned, seeing that the time was already 5! Hilda quickly came over and helped me pick out this outfit, stunning really (__ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=date+outfits&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=3K_rHxnkJfwKqM&tbnid=pjhvZ8wj9v7ygM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fstyle%2Ffirst-date-outfit-ideas-that-guys-love%2F&ei=FvolUaefJ8WfiAeYsIHoCA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNEcQkQWBIOLg_HHdK-lzXnksjIScQ&ust=1361529705295015__, the blue one). I wore only mascara and eyeliner, god knows what we'd do tonight. I mean, the last time I went out with him, I wore eyeshadow that ended up being washed away as we'd gone paintball(ing?) together. _

_I was nervous, it was like our first date all over again. When I opened the door, however, all the butterflies disappeared. He stood there, wearing (__ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=date+outfits&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=3K_rHxnkJfwKqM&tbnid=pjhvZ8wj9v7ygM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fstyle%2Ffirst-date-outfit-ideas-that-guys-love%2F&ei=FvolUaefJ8WfiAeYsIHoCA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNEcQkQWBIOLg_HHdK-lzXnksjIScQ&ust=1361529705295015__). My heart nearly broke seeing how nervous he was, what was going on?_

_"Hey...WOAH!" He stared at me, eyes on my dress. "You, ummm, you... You look good." I smiled, he was still staring at me, I was kinda showing off a little. "My eyes are up here lover boy." I smirked seeing him blush, it was so cute._

_He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, there was a taxi waiting nearby. I looked confusedly at Marcus, he shook his head and smirked at my puzzled look. "Where are we going that we need a taxi?" "No, nuh-uh no matter how much you give me that adorable puppy-dog face no way are you knowing." I groaned and leaned against the door. I thought about resisting when he pulled me into his arms... BUT my god, the warmth was irresistable. Not to mention, his arms were soo safe. I sighed and relented, cuddling into his side as we drove down dark roads._

_"Wake up, ibi..." I groaned as he gently slapped my cheeks(Not really slap, more like dab, sorta like that). "Where are we?" I whispered tiredly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Follow the trail, ok? Meet me at the end." He disappeared, bringing with him the security I needed. I stumbled along, what trail? _

_Suddenly, I saw a thin line of rose petals, trailing into the darkness. A small oil lamp stood nearby. "Ehh, what the hell" I thought as I gingerly picked up the lamp and followed the petals. A piece of paper lay not 10 metres from where I was. I hurried over._

_"Almost there... 3" There was a single peach rose tied to the note, I giggled at how cheesy he was, yet so romantic. (Roses' colours have . ). I smiled and continued following the trail..._

_"A few more steps..." With a smile on my face, I untied the single yellow with red tip rose. I rolled my eyes, he was so cute when romantic..._

_I followed the trail, collecting the orange, pink, dark pink, light red roses, all single stemmed. Finally, I reached this huge gazebo (__ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=gazebo&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=hOWuQny1in3dbM&tbnid=7YKAA8imIWyFSM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AVictorian_ &ei=1_8lUb-9O7GZiQfSnIGgCw&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNEU0CAiDqVRdCoFRMcCEVlL PSyIaA&ust=1361531208160841__). My eyes filled with tears, seeing it full of candles, a romantic dinner in the middle. I walked around, careful not to step on the rose petals. I walked up to the table, where a bouquet of flowers laid. "Turn around"_

_I turned around, my tears threatening to overflow. Marcus slowly walked up to me, and held my arms. "Ibizia, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. You're smart, witty, hilarious, a good actress too. I'd be a fool if I didn't take a chance to try, but here I am." He kneeled on the ground. "Ibizia Mahardale, I'm not proposing so don't worry. What I want to ask is, will you be my girlfriend?" I cried, as he slipped the promise ring on my finger (_ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=promise+rings+for+girlfriend&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=d_8jAQjVnXfAXM&tbnid=-zd0hc7mpKbk8M:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpromise_rings_for_girlfriend_wedding%2Fthing%3Fid%3D37290671&ei=lQEmUeDOAvCXiQfU-4HQCQ&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNGC3mkZpBCMjPgKKBd0REk-1YttDw&ust=1361531627684878_), as I said yes, as he kissed me with a passion I've never felt ,everyday it felt new, as he whispered "i love you" two months later. They were the best days of my life..._

I smiled, brushing away the tears as I remembered that day. I gulped back tears, as I showered and got dressed in ( . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=oversized+sweaters&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=aHyfGNGp9uLRLM&tbnid=8GFMkmTn1fsM7M:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Foversized_sweaters%2Fset%3Fid%3D63852420&ei=9gImUfPEOKWtiQf-gYHgCQ&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNFbo4Fp1cEk82iSXlfFhW2_5qTIww&ust=1361531990465271 -cozy one). I dried my curls (Oh wait, did I mentioned that my hair was naturally curly?) At precisely 10am, Marcus knocked at my door. Our parents knew we were going out, my parents wanted to shoot him, but I promised I wouldn't abandon my studies. I guess my mum noticed how happy I was and agreed, only my dad left to tackle.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He greeted, leaning in to kiss my lips, when my dad cleared his throat. Marcus quickly re-adjusted, kissing my cheek instead. I giggled at his red face as he faced my dad.

"Remember, home by 9pm. It may be a Sunday, but regardless of what day it is no exceptions. Got it?" He glared at Marcus, as Marcus nodded. He may be a terror on the basketball court, but with my dad... Let's just say its better to not say anything. I pulled him away, giggling as he stumbled.

"So where are we going?" "After three months, you should realise I'm not telling you. " I groaned at his chuckle, damn him for being hot and annoying. I just sighed, and nodded, knowing it was better to not argue. I leaned in and pecked his lips, sighing, after 2 days of not seeing each other I was surprised by how much I missed his arms around me. "I missed you" He whispered, our lips connecting once more.

I pulled away, not wanting to but I had to. "We should go, don't want to be late right?" I rolled my eyes as he nodded excitedly. "You look retarded." "You look hot" "Oh I know" I smirked, giggling as he looked exasperatedly at me. I hopped on his back, squealing as he ran through the cold, crisp air. I laughed, I loved where I was at that moment. Free, and with Marcus...


	12. Chapter 12

I rolled in bed, I'd just received amazing news. Marcus and I had been together for almost a year now, and it couldn't have been better. We've been to carnivals, beaches, museums, and so many places together, my head spinned thinking about it all. What was worse was that nearly all our dates he planned! Not for long... I smirked and got up. I got ready in this ( . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=jeans+and+tops+for+girls&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=hS-QWtS2DCHM4M&tbnid=A8LAx4TBhN_CGM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fblog% &ei=bAgmUdudBY6hiAeGs4CoBA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNGKFhNOzQ0UzUy3lAVhufYg WOG6TA&ust=1361533360159536_ -the blue one and __ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=jeans+and+tops+for+girls&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=9fuRGz5zZ8A8UM&tbnid=Z8fnmP1SDg9yAM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% %2Fblog%2Fgirls-designer-jeans%2F&ei=tggmUZ-vKOetiAff24HABA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNGKFhNOzQ0UzUy3lAVhufYg WOG6TA&ust=1361533360159536__ - __grey and white)_

I took a bus to Marcus's house, where I'd met his family once. He had 2 brothers, one older and one younger, and a little sister. They'd been very welcoming the first time I met them...

_"What if they don't like me? Is my outfit ok?" I whispered nervously. Marcus and I were walking walking to his house, his hand rubbing my arms comfortingly. "It'll be fine, trust me. And trust me, what you're wearing is fine." I loked down at my dress (__ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=casual+dress+for+first+date&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=qobkMVzlj6-c_M&tbnid=1jyRWn9ftg2PNM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2012%2F01% &ei=wwkmUcfKBtCeiAeTkIHYCA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNH2WLmvW5bj9x56KErpFhaC XdWfWw&ust=1361533747396688__) and nodded, smoothing down the skirt. I gulped as Marcus opened the door, my palms were sweaty. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, my heart beat slowly relaxing. _

_"Hey Ibizia, it's nice to finally meet the girl who fills every thought my son has." His mother, Sue, smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Hallingway." "Oh please, call me Sue!" I smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. "It's nice to meet you too Mr Hallingway." I nervously extended my hand. He grinned, "No, we all hug in this family. And you can call me Jake." He pulled me in for a bear hug. I giggled, noticing how Marcus was glaring at his brothers._

_"Michael and Mikey, at your service." His brothers announced, Michael, the plder one winked at me. I laughed at Marcus's jealous face, so I decided to play with him a little. "Hi, oh wow are this for me?" I was surprised as a knot of violets (__ . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=bunch+of++violets&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=xzeIFV7BsAGg4M&tbnid=JBABRHZ0-HSqVM:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% . %2F2011%2F03% &ei=iAsmUfnpC8yviQfwgIGgDA&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNFNvhmFQ-gQUbexctbXdbpranAcDw&ust=1361534205137599__) appeared near me. "Yesh, teywre fwom mwe!" I looked down, noticing Marcus's little sister, Michelle, holding the flowers proudly. I knelt down, "I love them thank you!" I giggled as she hugged me around the neck, before scampering off. _

_I enjoyed dinner, before Marcus brought me to his treehouse. It was huge, and apparently only his brothers could enter it. "You're the first girl that's every been up here." I giggled, "Well I'm honoured. (I wanted to put in the HSM3 scene, where troy and gabriella sing right here,right now. But ehh, let's see if I match their standard)_

_He pulled me into the house, lying down on a bunch of cushions. I sighed, contented to lie down next to him forever. "You know, you did a way better job than I did meeting your parents. With them it was all, hey you, get lost, then it was, alright fine, if she gets A1s then its alright." I giggled, it was so true._

_"But I mean, you're the guy, they're just worried 'cause you are officially my boyfriend. Give them time..." I whispered, curling the crook of his arm. He sighed, before agreeing. We lay there, watching the stars out the window and basically enjoying each other's company before his mom sent us down._

"Hey Sue!" I greeted, hugging her. "Hey Ibi! Marcus's still asleep, help me wake him up will you?" I nodded, walking up the stairs.

"Marcus..." I quietly entered the room. He lay on the bed, blanket on the floor, hair tousled, he looked kinda cute. "MARCUS!" I shouted, giggling as he rolled onto the floor. "WHAT...What, oh hey babe!" he greeted tiredly, as I pecked his cheek. Your mom says to go downstairs, hurry I have huge news to tell you." He nodded drowsily, as I walked out the room.

"Ok, so here's the news. My parents agreed to me spending at least 2 months away in L.A. with at least one friend..." I noticed Marcus pouting. "2 months without you? What am I gonna do?!" He groaned, leaning on his arms. I smirked, this was gonna get super interesting. "I chose you to join me..." He jumped up, smiling big. "REALLLY? Your mum agreed?" I laughed, nodding. "My dad isn't too happy, but he relented." "OH YEAH! 2 months with you in a bikini!" I rolled my eyes at Sue as we watched Marcus celebrate, our eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ok, I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I hugged my friends, Hilda especially. We'd gone shopping for new clothes for my trip with Marcus, and ended up with so many outfits I laughed at the ridiculous things I bought. We were currently at the airport, Marcus and I were about to board the plane. "I'll text you guys, k? Bye!" I waved, holding Marcus's hand as we passed through security.

"Don't be sad, think of seeing them soon. Besides, 2 months to do whatever we want!" I giggled at his attempt to cheer me up. "I guess so, doesn't mean I'm wearing bikinis!" "AWW MAN" I laughed, snuggling into him as we flew over the ocean, I was excited as hell to spend time alone with Marcus. It was great.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"It's gonna be me... All that I do, it's not enough for you..." I woke up to the sound of Marcus's singing. Groggily, I sat up... Only to bump my head against the roof of the plane. Hey, I was practically on his lap, which elevated me a little taller than I was. Ok, enough rambling...

"Oh hey, you're awake. We're nearly there, it's almost 5am." He whispered, pulling me back into his arms. I nodded tiredly, forcing myself to push his arms away before he leaned in. No matter how cozy it was in his embrace, I really had bad morning breath and let's face it, which guy wants to kiss a girl who tasted like sewage? Especially a hot guy like him.

Sighing, I murmured that I had to freshen up, quickly brushing my teeth and washing up. Trust me, it's no easy feat to look clean and pretty, trying to apply lipgloss when the turbulence can literally kill you if you trip and fall. Another tip, do not put your favourite mascara near the sink. You never know when the plane will lurch and cause your bottle of success to disappear.

Changing clothes wasn't easy either. I mean, jeans. Putting on jeans while standing is hard enough. While annoying boys knock and ask you to hurry 'cause they need to pee really urgently and will gladly pee outside the door if poor mummy wouldn't suffer.. Can you blame me for yelling when Marcus asked me if I was alright?

Ok, so technically, I could have been nicer. He was only concerned, as any normal 17 year-old boy would feel when he sees his girlfriend come out of the toilet with a pissed face, birdnest hair (although he swore that it looked good on me). I think I would have burst out in tears if he hadn't started laughing. Like any irritated girl who just found out she had a montly visitor who couldn't take the hint to GO AWAY, I huffed and sat down, ignoring his attempts to cheer me up.

It was only when he told me the reason he laughed that I,too started laughing, you wanna know why? He said, and I quote, "When you came out, you looked like one hot mess and then I realised you were pissed off. That, combined with the super hot, ripped jeans and my sweatshirt? Can you blame me for getting...Excited?"

Well, I laughed of course. There I was, pissed off for no reason, and he was trying to control himself from getting 'excited' (If you knw what I mean). Like I said, no sex till marriage, but hey. Life has a way of turning the tables and pulling all this crap on us.

Of course, we just stayed there in each others' arms, eating, or in my case, being fed breakfast. Let me tell you, if Mickey D was so famous and all for their burgers, they should take lessons from the airport catering service. Bacon, pancakes, fruit and chicken strips? With cold OJ? It was awesome, the down factor being Marcus feeding me small pieces of apple.

Ok, so I enjoyed being fed, I mean it was so cute the way he pretended it was an aeroplane, zooming the fruit into my protesting mouth. Childish, I know but I loved the way he would kiss my nose everytime I succumbed to his feeding (Probably each time he did it). It was with a relieved heart that I exited the plane.

After collecting our bags (Marcus insisted on carrying mine, although the heels probably gave him scars), we went out to this huge Land Rover which I'd hire to take us to our house.

Ok, you were probably like whut? House? Ok, so it really was more of a beach house my aunt owned, it was rarely used so I borrowed it for the 2 months. Besides having a beach as its backyard, it had a hot tub, 6 bedrooms (Still haven't decided on whether to share or not?) and a games room fully equiped with the new Xbox Kinect.

The best part about the trip was that Marcus had no idea where we were going. Sure, he knew it was near a beach. I just hope he wouldn't freak out...

"Ok, so, we're here... "I nervously took off his blindfold. "What do you think?" I twisted my hands, pratically melting with anxiety. Not meeting a response, I wailed,"It's not nice, is it? Oh I knew a beach resort was better. What were you thinking Mahardale!" I whacked my forehead, leaning against the car roof.

Seconds later, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Marcus pulled me into him so fast you couldn't have said "Elmo loves you!"( Dedicated to Hill, if you see this, pls stop with elmo, its creepy)

His lips found their way to mine, our kiss perfectly fitting together. When oxygen became needed, I pulled away. "What... What was that for?" I panted, resting my palms on his chest. He smirked, gesturing to the house. "I love it, really. It's amazing." I grinned, before pulling him in for another kiss.

After showing him the house,(The games room particularly excited him) I prepared spaghetti for dinner. It was sort of romantic, sitting on on the patio in the moonlight, resting my head against his shoulder. After dinner, we both took showers (OK, so technically, the entire day was spent showing him the house,it's that big, and in the game room(Kicked his butt at dance off)). Now came the tricky part.

"I have 6 bedrooms, I didn't know where you wanted to sleep in." "Where are you sleeping?" Gesturing to the master bedroom, I led him in. It was tastefully decorated, in shades of red and gold. The bed, a King sized, was in the middle of the room. Curtains were drawn across the french doors leading to the balcony.

He dumped his bags near the bed, on the other side of where I'd put mine. Eyebrows raising in confusion, I faced him questionly. "I figured, if you didn't mind, i could sleep here right?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes, although my heart already began soaring when he walked into the room.

"Well, I don't know... Do you snore? Or hit people with flailing limbs?" When he shook his head in the negative, I smiled. "Is that a yes?" To show my answer, I pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. "What do you think?" I whispered in his ear, giggling when he started attacking me with kisses. "You-do-know-I'd-sleep-here-even-though-you-said-no?" He grunted, kissing me in between words.

I pushed him away,trying to regain my balance. He wasn't having that.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled, his big arms easily preventing any routes of escape. I pouted and turned away.

"C'mon, don't be mad... Ibi?" When I didn't reply, he started tickling me. Soon I started laughing. Non-Stop.

Exhausted after a pillow fight, we fell asleep, me cuddling against his chest, his arms around me. Perfect night to the start of a perfect holiday.


End file.
